Time To Pretend
by lexieislost
Summary: Aurelia Oakley joins the DWMA in order to learn more about being the miester of her weapon, Alexander. Even on the first day, she makes quite the impression on one student, but maybe not the best one. Many characters involved, an all around story.
1. prologue

**I've decided to make a Soul Eater story for the first time ever. I finished all of the release anime episodes and now I'm working on the manga, so forgive me for any manga plot errors, but I like going by the anime.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm going to write as best as I can. This is short, but the chapters will be long. Trust me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, as much as I wish I did.**

**Prologue - **

The sun began to set in Death City. The sky lit up in hues of orange and red at the wheezing sun fought sleep with the smiling moon slowly approaching him. Aurelia wondered if the sky looked like this everywhere in the world. She was sure of it, but it just seemed a lot more magical in Death City. There was a sort of air about this town that made everything feel that much more special. Living on the outskirts of town made her feel off from everything that revolved around the Death Weapon Miester Academy.

It stood tall in the center of the city and looked much grander than the buildings around it. The careful precision in the architecture made it look so offset from the similar rows of buildings built around it. The long set of steps seemed to go on forever as Aurelia's legs slowly grew tired from trekking upward. Resting a hand on her companion, Alexander, that stood beside her, she stopped for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this." Aurelia mentioned under her breath, feeling her words disperse in the cool night air. She looked upwards at her tall and muscular weapon and gave him a slight sideways smile.

Alexander just looked back down at her and returned the smile, motioning his head up the stairs. "We should continue. I'm not sure when Lord Death will close his room to us." He placed a tanned hand through his spiked yellow blonde hair. Stretching his hand out to his miester, he felt her tiny pale hand inside of his. He squeezed tightly and they continued walking up to the building.

"I'm actually joining the academy." Aurelia sighed, thinking about all of the negative things that might come her way. What if the kids don't like her? What if she can't retain any of the information? What if Lord Death doesn't find her to be a worthy enough miester? So many 'what if's' crawled around in her head, she could hardly think straight upon entering the Death Room.

"Lord Death," she said, her voice coming out stronger than it seemed outside. She brushed a lock of her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face. "My name is Aurelia Oakley. I would like to join the DWMA."


	2. chapter one: the first day

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Soul Eater. It's too awesome to be mine.**

The classroom maintained it's usual dull roar of voices as the day began. All of the weapons and miesters sat haphazardly in their seats as they waited for the bell to ring. Everyone was in separate conversations and no one seemed to noticed the new pair walk in the room. Someone who looked as unique as Aurelia did was sure to be noticed anywhere else, but at the DWMA, everyone was unique and something different seemed to be the norm. Her hair lay straight and ended halfway down her back. Her skinny jeans were ripped and destroyed nicely on both sides and her oversized grey sweater hung off her shoulder on the left side. Her chipped black nails matched the small beaded necklace that hung over her collar bone.

Alexander on the other hand looked completely normal in a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. They were a motley looking team, but they worked extremely well together.

Glancing from side to side with her icy blue eyes, Aurelia looked for a place to sit. No one looked too inviting, all huddled in their appropriate circle of friends. It seemed like the cliques had already been formed. It looks like she would just have to squeeze her way in. That wasn't a problem at all, considering her outgoing nature. While, she was nervous to join the academy, she was sure that she would force herself into friendship with some of these kids. They looked interesting enough.

Instead of deciding to make a scene now, Aurelia and her partner sat in the front row, where no one seemed to want to be. The bell rung out, signifying the start of class and everyone seemed to straighten up a bit and look more towards the front. The conversations seemed to continue, but all of the students made sure they atleast looked attentive.

Finally after about five minutes, a man with grey hair rolled in. According to Aurelia and Xander's schedules, his name was Dr. Stein. His face was stitched and a large bolt went through his temples. The pair gazed with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Who was this man and why was he so strange looking? They slowly turned to each other and contorted their faces in utter confusion. "This is so weird.", they both whispered simultaneously. Unfortunately for them, they had decided to sit in the front row right in plain view of Dr. Stein. There was no doubt that he saw the exchange as he rolled on his seat toward them.

"Why, it looks like we have two new students in here today." he announced in his slight monotone voice. His glasses covered the look in his eyes, so Aurelia couldn't look into them in order to tell what he was actually thinking at the moment. "How about you both introduce yourselves?" He extended his arms out and baked his wheeled chair up in order to give the new pair enough space to roam the front of the classroom. "Come up here." He motioned to the front and Aurelia took a deep breath and smiled.

Hopping over the desk in front of her, she instantly landed in the front of the room. Alexander decided to take the proper route and walked to the front. With a smile on her face, she began her introduction.

"Hey everyone. The name is Aurelia Oakley. Remember it and remember it well." she proclaimed, placing her hands on the tops of her hips. Her sweater slipped down her arm a little bit further and instantly, she felt an angered presence in the room. She shook it off and motioned over to her casual moving partner. "This is Alexander, my weapon. Call him Xander though." She turned uncertainly toward her partner and the teacher behind her. "Should we show them what we've got?"

"Go ahead." Stein assured her. He sensed something different in her soul wavelength and he wanted to see it for himself. Her's was slightly offset from the strong attackers, but still seemed to carry the same strength. He wondered what her weapon really was.

"Alright Xander, you heard the man. Let's show them who we really are." She smiled and looked sideways to her partner as he disappeared into a blue light. He didn't completely materialize into a new weapon though. Instead, a blue transparent glow surrounded her, looking like a large glass pane. "Well, that's all we can show you. Basically, I'm a shield miester. I'm not purely defensive though, I can do some other things." She rang out with enthusiasm as she saw every eye on her. It was definitely a technique that none of them had ever seen. Her sideways smile grew wider. "I guess that's it." She shrugged, releasing Xander from his weapon form and back to a human.

The two returned to their seats. Upon sitting, Aurelia felt her sweater continue to slip lower down her shoulder. The anger that she felt earlier continued to rage on. She raised an eyebrow and slowly turned her head around to meet a set of golden eyes. The boy's fists were clinched tightly and the two girls on either side of him seemed to hold him down as he fumed. Aurelia's eyebrow only raised higher wondering why the boy was so flustered. Nothing seemed to be wrong in the room.

"What's your problem?" Aurelia questioned him not caring that she wasn't focused on the lesson. Her tone wasn't harsh, she just wondered why he was so worked up. She tilted her head sideways as a piece of hair fell in her face. The black haired boy boiled even further, becoming more insane with each movement she made.

"YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" he suddenly shouted. "WOULD YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF? Your pants are unevenly torn on both sides, your sweater is completely asymmetrical and oversized, even your bangs aren't congruent to the other side of your hair! You're a complete abomination to the laws of symmetry and beauty!" He continued to shout incoherently as Aurelia simply stared back at him.

The words hit her hard and slight insecurities began to arise. Did he honestly think that she was that ugly? Sure, Aurelia didn't appeal to most guys due to her overbearing personality and laid back style, but she was certainly attractive enough to avoid being called 'an abomination'. Her eyes widened and she sunk back into her seat. If this guy wanted to insult her, he was definitely going to get it. She tugged down on the sleeve of her sweater so that it was practically completely off of her arm. Luckily, she decided to wear tank top that day, so her under garments weren't exposed.

She heard the boy behind her simmer. Aurelia could actually feel the heat of his anger now. A hand was placed on her covered shoulder and she looked to her right side. Xander sighed and gave her a pleading look.

"I think you should stop." he whispered. He was always one to avoid confrontation, which seemed silly, given his size and muscle mass. "He seemed really riled up because of this. Maybe he has a condition?" He shrugged his shoulders, hoping that his reasoning would make Aurelia stop pestering the boy. Living with her for most of her life made him sure that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**Okay, so I'm going on vacation until August 7th. If you like the story so far, or find errors in it, please review. It's the only way that I can become a better writer! I'll be back soon with a new chapter if you guys seem to like it. Don't worry, a plot will begin soon.**


	3. chapter two: getting to know you

**So I'm back with a second chapter! I was on vacation for a week and the rest of this week, I'm off to college, so updates will be a little slower than I would tend to have them. Normally, I would try to knock out a new chapter in less than a week. **

**You know…reviews might make me work faster. Just a suggestion ;) Also, I'm suffering from a terrible case of writers block. I hate writing the chapters that get the plot moving.**

The next morning, the laughing sun greeted the students in the sky as they arrived at the DWMA. The heat was sweltering, but that didn't stop Aurelia from wearing her usual get-up. The oversized sweater and the ripped pants were still covering her tiny body, the only difference being that she wore her hair in a ponytail today. Tiny dots of perspiration lined her neck and curled up the short pieces of hair that couldn't be secured by the hair tie. Her asymmetrical bangs were pushed back slightly in order to prevent them from getting wet from the inevitable sweat that was going to begin congregating on her forehead.

Tiny foot steps were heard running up the stairs behind Xander and Aurelia. A clear second set of feet were walking up as well, but much slower. A sigh was heard coming from behind the new student pair and there was a tap from a slender finger on Aurelia's shoulder. Swinging around, she saw in front of her a small pale blonde girl with pigtails on the side of her head. the girl extended a hand out to Aurelia.

"You're Aurelia, right?" the girl questioned cheerfully, still holding her hand out. "I'm Maka Albarn. I just wanted to welcome you to the school." She smiled genuinely as Aurelia took her hand. The strawberry blonde couldn't help but smile back, the other girl just seemed to infectious and likable. As soon as their hand released, the other set of footsteps that were heard earlier finally made their way next to Maka. She gestured over to a boy with spiky white hair, most of it held back by a headband. "This is my partner, Soul. If you need anything, just ask us!" she continued to smile.

"Uh, thanks." Aurelia responded, not expecting to receive any sort of kindness from the other students. Typically, the new kid was hardly ever approached, but Maka seemed to be a kind soul and she actually wanted to become friends with the new students. "Seriously, I was afraid no one would talk to us here." she expressed her thoughts with a slight laugh as she brushed her falling bangs back out of her face. "Well, I mean, except for the kid who blew up at my yesterday." Aurelia's face contorted as she remembered the incident. She didn't understand why a person who hardly knew her could shoot such harsh words her way.

"Oh, that was just Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. He's not one of the coolest guys." Soul spoke in a low voice, smiling crookedly and showing his sharper teeth. He was certainly a unique looking individual, especially standing next to his plain looking meister. "He has some major problems." he put his hands out and shrugged before returning them back to his pockets.

"Yeah, we think it's a neurotic case of OCD. Though, I don't think any case is as bad as his." Maka added, sighing. Obviously, Death the Kid was a nuisance, at least when it came to his disorder. Aurelia couldn't imagine how it would get in the way of missions, especially when he seemed to point out every single detail that was off with her. One side of Aurelia's mouth tipped downwards,. This boy would probably be an issue.

Suddenly, a loud call was heard in the distance. Both Aurelia and Xander looked at each other, wondering who could possibly have the energy to yell this loud in the morning. Soul's crooked smile raised slightly and he looked in the direction of the school. Maka sighed and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Xander turned around first and his face became blank in an instant.

"Uh. Hey. Xander?" Aurelia waved her hands in front of his face, wondering why his expression changed so suddenly, she turned herself around and saw a short, yet muscular blue haired boy standing on top of the school building. Beside him was a tall and gorgeous black haired girl. Aurelia smirked and nudged Xander in the side, knowing that he was suddenly lovestruck. It always happened like that; always at first sight. It was humorous at times.

"WELCOME NEW KIDS! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" the boy shouted, raising one arm slightly and giving them a thumbs-up. His smile was pearly white and practically shone in the sunlight. "GET TO KNOW ME, FOR I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD HIMSELF!" he said, lowering his hand and placing both on his hips. With a deep intake of breath, he held his head up high.

Aurelia giggled a little bit and then looked over to the girl beside him. "What's your name?" she asked, watching Black Star's face fall in one swift moment.

"Uh, me?" the black haired girl spoke softly. She seemed shocked that someone would actually ask her something. With a partner like hers, it was no wonder she was sometimes over looked. "I'm Tsubaki." she answered, smiling and clasping her hands toward the front of her body.

Black Star suddenly jumped off of the building and placed himself right in front of Aurelia. "How could you possibly speak to anyone else in the presence of the awesome me?" he questioned quite loudly. Tsubaki fooled him down at a much slower pace, Xander's eyes following her the entire time. She seemed to notice his gaze and began to turn pink. Aurelia chuckled under her breath at her partner's actions. She knew that he would act like this overtime he saw her until she finally spoke to him. He never made the first move.

"So your partner isn't good enough to talk to?" Aurelia countered with a question of her own. The boy was obviously stunned. Standing up closer to Aurelia, she noticed that she was slightly taller than him, but only by an inch or two. His hair made up for the rest of the height and his muscular build make him look much older than he probably was.

Black Star turned around and faced Tsubaki and continue to look back and forth between her and Aurelia with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I…uh…well…" he finally settled his eyes on Tsubaki. "You're definitely awesome enough to talk to. Maybe one day, you'll even be as amazing at me!" he shot her a thumbs-up. Tsubaki simply smiled and nodded her head with a tiny laugh.

"Oh!" Maka pointed a finger in the air excitedly. "Have you heard about the party that Lord Death is throwing at the academy this week?"

"No, we have not." Xander spoke in his deep bass voice. Rarely did he speak, but whenever he did, Aurelia couldn't help but swoon just a little bit; every girl did. It was hard not to, but she never considered having feelings for him. They were around each other far too much. They acted too much like brother and sister.

"Well, I really hope that you guys come." Maka smiled. "It would be a great chance for you to get to know more of your peers."

Aurelia thought for a moment. It would be a good chance to get to know her classmates, but that boy might be an issue. That boy, with the stupid white stripes on one side of his head and his stupid obsessive compulsive disorder, would certainly get on her nerves at the party.

Oh, but she was prepared to get him then and definitely get him in class today.

**Okay, super lame chapter, but I had to get all of the main characters into Aurelia and Xander's lives. Ugh, I know I need to develop more character in the two, don't worry, I will definitely have Aurelia show her true side in the next chapter.**

**- Lexie**


	4. chapter three: slice and dice

**I'm finished with what's translated in the manga now, so I have so many creative juices flowing. Hopefully writer's block doesn't hit me right at the end. Now I think I have the plot exactly right in my head :) Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater because if I did, Chrona would officially be a boy.**

Following after her new friends to class, Aurelia took a deep breath as she stepped into the classroom. Glancing around, she searched for a head of perfectly placed black hair, with a jacket to match. Unfortunately, there he was, sitting in the same seat as the day before. Positioned right behind the seats that Xander and Aurelia would have to sit in. Sighing, she slowly made her way to the front of the classroom. there was no doubt that he would find some new flaw with her today, which she found preposterous considering he hardly knew her.

As Aurelia sat down in her seat and kicked her feet up on the top of the desk, she noticed that something was wrong. Death the Kid seemed dejected. So dejected infact, that he hardly seemed to notice all of the things that were wrong with Aurelia's symmetry today. She observed the scene as she saw the two girls sitting beside him comforting him. Her face contorted curiously.

"Kid, seriously, class is going to start in a minute. We don't have time to go back!" the taller girl pleaded as her shoulders slumped. "You never forget to do that and this time is no different." Her shoulders continued to fall as she spoke to the upset boy.

"But I need to make sure!" Kid proclaimed, practically sobbing. His eyes looked crazed as he held his head. "I don't think I folded the end of the toilet paper into a triangle this morning! I can't be here knowing that something might be wrong!"

And with that, Aurelia lost it. A fit of laughter overcame her as she held her stomach. The roar of laughs could be heard ringing throughout the classroom along with the banging of her feet on the table. She couldn't control her body as she leaned back further in her chair and keeled over due to her giggles. On the floor, she sat on her knees and held her stomach and her head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" she continued to laugh. It was so contagious, she could even see Xander wielding a large smile on his face. "You're seriously worried about that?" she giggled slightly before taking a deep breath and composing herself. "Oh geez, thanks for that. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." She sat in her seat with a large smile on her face with an occasional gasp of air from the reverberations of her laughs.

"You would never understand!" Kid shouted, slamming both hands on the table in front of him. He rose from his seat and looked Aurelia right in the eye. "Someone as disgusting as you will never know the true beauty of symmetry! Just look at yourself. How do you live like that?" He huffed as he continued to hold his stance.

Xander could be heard turning his seat around, avoiding getting involved in Aurelia's fight. It was typical of her. Always speaking her mind and always getting in trouble for it. Xander couldn't think of a single time that his partner's loud mouth had benefitted her. She always ended up getting burned by it somehow, but he was used to it and always took what she said lightly. He knew she couldn't control it, but Death the Kid didn't know her and didn't understand who Aurelia really was.

"Whatever." Aurelia mumbled to Kid, turning around in her seat so that she was facing the front of the classroom. "At least the whole color of my hair is the same." she shrugged "What is with those stripes on one side?" she raised her arms to the side and shrugged her shoulders once more. She could feel Kid's anger suppress down to depression behind her as Dr. Stein rolled into the room. He was mumbling something about being unfit to live. At least she got his mind off of that stupid roll of toilet paper. She would much rather him be focused on her than such a trivial matter.

"Hello, class." Dr. Stein began in his slightly monotonous voice. "Today we will be dissecting…" and with that Aurelia gulped. She hated cutting things. She was a huge pacifist, well, except for when it came to verbal fights. She never became violent. She would throw out the occasional threat, but she never followed through. Cutting an animal apart certainly wasn't something that she wanted to do. Ever.

Upon passing out the lab creatures, Aurelia's face turned green. She had to do everything in her power not to vomit all over the desk in front of her. The pinned down creature seemed to plead to Aurelia, even in it's death. Xander held the scalpel up and proceeded to begin the lab as directed, but Aurelia quickly grabbed his hand right before it hit the test subject. The smell of formaldehyde filled the room and she swiftly covered her mouth with her free hand. In no time, she was out the door, running to the bathroom.

Xander sighed. He knew Aurelia's strange quirks and he especially knew that she hated seeing things get hurt. That's the reason why she chose to have a shield for a weapon, rather than have something offensive. If there was anyway to avoid physical confrontation, she would do it.

Dr. Stein observed the class from his chair in the front. He saw everything, including the fiasco that Aurelia just went though. He turned the screw on his head quite a few times before he said anything. "Maka, would you go check on her please?" he asked, showing concern for his student. Maka stood up and nodded quickly before exiting the room. She opened the door to the women's bathroom and immediately heard the sound of upset groans coming from one of the stalls.

"Are you alright, Aurelia?" Maka rocked back and forth on her heels outside of the bathroom stall. The girl felt awkward not speaking to Aurelia directly, she would much rather sit in there with her and talk to her. One small groan was heard in response. "Uhm, do you want me to get you some water or something?" She was trying everything she could to help her new classmate out.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't really puke." Aurelia mumbled just loud enough for Maka to hear her. "I just didn't feel well. I really don't enjoy having to slice things open." She got up from her place on the floor. Her legs shook slightly, but she managed to get up and open the door. A smile was created on her even paler face when she looked out and saw Maka. The blonde gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that Aurelia was okay.

"Unfortunately, dissection is Dr. Stein's favorite thing to do. Expect many of them in class." Maka informed her new friend. Aurelia's face instantly fell. She wasn't sure that she would be able to deal with this school. Teachers who enjoy dicing poor animals up and obsessive compulsive peers who insist on pointing out every flaw. "I'm sure you'll get used to it in time." Maka shrugged, hoping to shed a light of hope on the situation that she was in.

"I doubt it. I can't even kill a spider." Aurelia claimed, tightening the hair tie in her head. "That's why I have Xander. He can pierce people if I need to go on the offensive, but I would much rather guard a group."

Maka nodded and understood where the other girl was coming from. "We should head to lunch now. I'm sure the others are worried about you."

Aurelia couldn't help but smile. Looking at Maka, she seemed to have found a true friend and they've only known each other for a day. The girl just seemed to have an aura of leadership and kindness that Aurelia would be happy to follow, even though she wasn't much of a follower. Her group of friends seemed to welcome her in within moments of meeting Xander and her. She was sure she would have a good time at the DWMA.

The only thing she had to worry about was Death the Kid.

**Alright, still in the beginning stages. Aurelia has a friend now though! Yay!**

**I'm moving into college tomorrow, so expect the next update to take at least a week, unless I get the creative juices flowing and I can't help but sit in front of the computer for a few hours.**

**-Lexie**


End file.
